Caskets are preferably buried with an enclosure that surrounds the casket and provides protection of the casket against natural elements such as moisture and dirt. The prior art in this field falls into two categories: (a) those that are intended for below ground interment, and (b) those that are intended for above ground entombment.
With regard to category (a), these protective coverings are mainly comprised basically of a box which is made of either concrete or steel into which the casket is placed, and then the lid seals the unit. The concrete vault is by far the most protective enclosure for a below ground interment followed by the steel vault enclosure. Both of these are expensive but do the job which they are supposed to do. However, the expense of these puts them out of reach of many grieving families who would like to have some sort of protection for the casket of their loved one. The present invention fills the gap in the marketplace where otherwise a casket would be just a bare casket burial with no extra protection for the casket, at a cost that is much more affordable than the concrete or steel alternatives.
With regard to category (b), primarily the reason for which these prior art solutions will fail for this application of below ground interments, is simply because all of these were designed for above ground entombment; i.e., the concepts of the prior art were not conceived with the intention of, and the ideas were subsequently not developed for the purpose of below ground interments but, most crucially, only for above ground entombments. For example, these might include a hermetic seal around the casket and a valve for the release of decomposition gases as the body decays; this is completely unnecessary for a below ground interment. Consequently, the materials used and the manufacture methods employed do not account for exposure to the elements, mainly moisture as water, and to the massive forces from the vast volume of soil/backfill materials placed upon them. The understanding of the aforementioned facts is imperative when comprehending the novelty of this invention.
The solution provided herein does not crack, rust, corrode, or absorb water, and it is completely undamaged by pressure. Thus, in conclusion, because of these advantages outside dirt and moisture cannot access the casket and it will remain uncompromised considerably longer than with no protection at all. Casket deterioration is, however, inevitable since moisture is already present inside the casket from the remains within. So therefore, in due course, the structure of the casket will collapse from the combined effect of internal moisture and the pressure from the earth above, but the bodily remains will still be free of dirt and excess water.